masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Favorite girl in the series
Who is your favorite girl in the series? My favorite girl is Tali. She's smart, cute, and shes awesome >:D . Drago1089 :Language. Lancer1289 (talk) 22:45, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Tali's my fav, Kasumi's fun, everyone else (Ashley, Liara, Miranda, Jack, and Samara) are okay, don't hate them but I also don't like them. --GodzillaMaster (talk) 00:59, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Kasumi or Tali TheUnknown285 (talk) 01:00, July 21, 2012 (UTC) My favourite lady in the series? Well... do I even need to say it? XD LilyheartsLiara (talk) 02:11, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Liara, with Tali, Kasumi and Traynor following. On the note that I'm discounting Kasumi's out-of-nowhere ME3 whining that she was 'roped' into suicide mission, and the 180 shift into a cynical personality. Or atleast that's the impression she gives off. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 02:28, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :I read that as Kasumi being traumatized by the suicide mission -- which sort of makes sense, since she's a thief, not a military type, so combat isn't really her main thing. (Let alone having to either hold the line against endless hordes of Collectors, or join Shepard in fighting a humanoid abomination Reaper thing!) Diyartifact (talk) 06:14, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::That would fly if not, once again, for these sudden mood shifts. At the spectre outpost she's all "Hey, nice to see you, remember when you helped me on that Hock gig." Two minutes later atthe refugee camp when Shep says her boyfriend would want her to be plugged into the graybox non-stop "Welp, he shouldn't have died then." What? WHAT? She was like The Bride from Kill Bill on a revenge trip during her mission and says this kind of bs now? Why did I help her again? And after faking her death she's all gumdrops and icecream again when Shep says she can steal crap from the Crucible once it's done. This is some seriously poor writing. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 13:31, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :::It's a little off, but I interpreted it as Kasumi's sweet persona now being underlain by some definite psychological issues. Fortunately there are therapists in the Mass Effect universe, and she should be able to afford a good one. Diyartifact (talk) 16:52, July 21, 2012 (UTC) My Sig says it itself Talimancer that loves Tali (talk) Definitely Tali. No question. I really like her strong, quirky, smart personality, even though spoilers! you don't get to see her for a long time. (And when you do see her, BioWare chose to use a stock photograph with a few touch-ups. Dicks.) She's awesome. --Skahaggus7 (talk) 04:30, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Of all the female characters? Kasumi. She makes everything more fun. From the possible love interests, Liara. Diyartifact (talk) 06:14, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Liara. Kasumi, Miranda, and Samara deserve honorable mentions. I like most of them (and most characters in the series, for that matter); the only ones I didn't really like were ME2-era Jack, and Diana Allers. And while the latter didn't add much to the story, I still think she gets more hate than she deserves. --FnordCola (talk) 10:00, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed on Allers -- she annoys me, but only moderately. ME2 Jack is very prickly, but you can eventually get through to her if you work hard enough; sadly, you don't get much opportunity to enjoy your time with her, since that's where her plotline ends. I really like ME3 Jack, though. Diyartifact (talk) 16:56, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, with you on ME3 Jack. I think the writers did a really good job with her: she comes across as much nicer, but without being watered down or a sissy (which I think is a common problem when softening anti-heroic characters), and her personality generally comes off as the product of realistic character development rather than anything more contrived or arbitrary. It made me feel a little bad for not liking her in ME2.--FnordCola (talk) 00:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Liara - with Tali as a close second. Neither were initially my first romance choices (when it happened with Tali in ME2, I barely realised I was engaging in a romance plot with her due to our close friendship), but mainly thanks to the excellent character development in ME2 (Lair of the Shadow Broker being a necessity if you want to have a proper series-long romance with Liara) I found myself ignoring all other romance options. But all the time, I was becoming more and more fascinated with Liara and in the end, when I replayed the trilogy in full, I stuck with her. When you look at her across the series, she's an amazing character with first-class character development. --An Ceannaire (talk) 12:42, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Liara. I agree word for word with An Ceannaire's post. Also must mention that the more playthroughs I do, the more annoying Ashley becomes. When she appears at the Normandy's gangway after the failed Cerberus coup at the citadel I now refuse to let her reurn to my ship's company. No room on my ship for an officer who constantly questions the captain's loyalty. Also, EDI deserves mention - she's a great character. Infiltrator N7 (talk) 22:46, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Tali became my favorite in Mass Effect 3 when on my fist playthrough she came back from the dead just so she could have sex with me. User:Mand'alore te Kote Liara has always been the one for me. Ever since I met her in "Mass Effect 1", her character developement from "Mass Effect 2" and "Mass Effect 3" made me love her even more. Furthermore, I've always stuck with "Liara" even before I discovered that my "female Shepard" could romance her. I am not going to lie and say that "Tali" didn't get my attention, but when compared to "Liara" and the rate of developement of her character, "Tali" came close to "Liara", but "Tali" was a little bit too late to join the party by the time "Mass Effect 3" came rolling out. Next in line is "Miranda", but I deleted my "male Shepard" from "Mass Effect 1" through "Mass Effect 3" because I found the interactions of "female Shepard" to be much more better. Maybe I will play a new "male Shepard" starting all the way from "Mass Effect 1" once I stop playing "Mass Effect 3 multiplayer"(which as far as I can tell, isn't going to happend); going to romance "Tali". The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 02:00, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I feel like an alien for saying Ashley. I liked Miranda too, but her story was a bit weak. Both Liara and Tali are cute and have an innocence about them however. Desmond Cousland (talk) 02:31, August 2, 2012 (UTC)